Letters From Beyond
by Ombre Du Vampire
Summary: Tonks stuck her tongue out at Lupin, "She was saying how she wished you knew how sorry she was and-" She was interrupted by a tall figure walking down the hall."Welcome," Dumbledore said to Harry, "To Phoenix Manor." CHAPTER 10! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is my first Harry Potter fic so thanks for reading! Please review, but no flames, kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters and I don't claim to, so _there_! JK Rowling does.

-----

It was midnight. All occupants of Privet Drive were asleep. That is to say, all but one. Harry Potter lay awake in his bed. He hadn't slept since Sirius Black, his godfather, was killed. There didn't seem any point in sleeping, any point in eating. There didn't seem to be reason in doing _anything_ he normally did. 

Something cold brushed past him. Hedwig was back and she had a letter. Harry unfolded it and read it, 

__

"Harry, 

Tonks and Lupin told me to tell you their coming for you soon with a portkey. Can't wait till you get here-no one can. Mad-Eye's started dusting stuff. Don't see why-you wouldn't mind anyway, would you?

-Ron"

Harry smiled slightly. Mad-Eye Moody dusting things created an interesting image in his head. But something else hit him-where were they taking him? Surely they wouldn't drag him to Grimmauld Place again?

No, thought Harry firmly, I won't let them take me back there. Too many memories of him, of Sirius………

Deep in thought, he didn't notice two sharp _cracks_ announcing the arrival of a man with, despite his greying hair, a young face and a girl with long, green hair. This girl he'd seen with short violet hair the year before. 

"You ready?" asked Tonks, trying to smile but failing miserably. Harry remembered that she was related to Sirius, too. Her mother had been his cousin. She was bound to be sad.

Harry shook his head. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace safe," Lupin replied, "No, _not_ Grimmauld Place." He added hastily seeing the look on Harry's face. 

Lupin reached into his pocket and withdrew a small golden ball. Harry looked at it again, and saw that it was a small, immobile, golden snitch. Harry sighed and tipped it with his forefinger. Tonks and Lupin did the same. 

Harry felt that familiar tug and the ground falling from his feet. He felt like he was spinning around and quite quickly, it stopped. They were in an old country lane with very few streetlights and no houses whatsoever.

Lupin put the snitch back inside his pocket quickly and withdrew a put-outer and a piece of parchment. 

"Read and memorise, just like last time." He whispered hurriedly to Harry while Tonks took the put-outer and turned off all of the street lights. 

Harry looked at the parchment. 

__

"The new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix may be found at Phoenix Manor" 

Lupin set fire to it quickly with his wand and let it crumble away. 

"Think about the parchment." Lupin instructed. 

Harry did so and as he thought, a large golden house appeared out of nowhere. It had a rich, red in colour roof and the windows looked like something out of a fairy story. The whole house could have been plucked from a fairy story, infact. 

Harry, Tonks and Lupin sprinted up to the door. Lupin took his wand and tapped the door with it. The door flew open and the three hurried inside. 

The inside was just as impressive as the outside with its golden walls and carpets of red. There were few portraits on the wall, but the portraits that _were_ there were of noble witches and wizards whom Harry knew from the chocolate frog cards. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling but they were not normal ones. They were made of a red and gold substance and were shaped as a phoenix. If Harry hadn't known better, he might have suggested Fawks was flying around. There were suits of armour standing around every few feet and they were, also, gold with red feathers sticking out of the helmets. The ceiling itself was red. 

"_Harry_!" came a breathless voice. 

Harry looked up and saw a familiar person walking towards him. Her dark hair reached her elbows and her dark eyes were shining in a cautious way. 

"Hi, Cho." Harry said, quite coldly, "Is this your house?"

Cho shook her head, "No. Professor Dumbledore wanted me here, too………Well………" she tilted her head awkwardly, "Can we talk later?"

"I suppose," Harry replied shortly. 

Cho smiled and tossed her hair. She turned away and began to walk towards a set of spiralling gold plated stairs. 

"You shouldn't have been so hard on her," Tonks told Harry, "I mean, all she's been talking about since she got here is-"

Lupin cleared his throat but his eyes were twinkling, "I think we'd better let Miss Chang tell Harry that for herself, don't _you_, Tonks?" 

"Um………yeah, sorry………" Tonks murmured sheepishly.

"No………no, what was she talking about, Tonks?" asked Harry. 

Tonks stuck her tongue out at Lupin, "She was saying how she wished you knew how sorry she was and-" 

She was interrupted by a tall figure walking down the hall. 

"Welcome," Dumbledore said to Harry, "To Phoenix Manor."

-----

There! What did you think? Please no flames!

__


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. 

-----

"Uh…thanks…" Harry replied, not knowing whether he was really grateful or not. 

"It is, as you can see, a step _up_ from Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore said, his eyes slightly twinkling, "There are no house elves here, much to Miss Granger's delight."

Harry chuckled at this, wondering was Hermione _still_ trying to get SPEW to work. It had been two years now, and he had lost any hope he may have had for the little organization. 

"Hey, Professor," said Harry quickly, "Is my stuff here?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You don't think we'd drag you all this way without your belongings now, do you?"

Harry shook his head. 

-----

After Dumbledore had showed him his room, Harry set about finding Cho. He had felt he'd been a bit rude to her. 

"Harry!" Ron's excited voice said suddenly, "You're here, mate. You want to see the gallery its really-"

"Ron, have you seen Cho Chang anywhere?" interrupted Harry suddenly. 

Ron looked quite taken aback, "Um…yeah, she's in the pet room."

"Pet room?" asked Harry bewilderedly. 

"Yeah, Hedwig and Pig are there, along with everyone else's pets. That's why its called a pet room, you want to go see that, too. They have beds for the pets and everything!" Ron exclaimed. 

"Ok, thanks. I suppose Hermione'll be here too?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded, "In the library."

"Well, I'm gonna go see…um…_Hedwig_, if you see Hermione tell her I'll catch up with both of you later." Harry told Ron.

Ron watched his best friend run off, wondering why he wanted to see Hedwig so much. 

-----

"Cho! Are you in here?" Harry yelled, walking into the pet room. 

It was only by chance he'd found the room; he had been trying to find someone to tell him where it was but instead of going into another hall like he thought he had, he'd entered the pet room. It was…strange. It was quite unlike the other rooms he had seen so far as it was red with a golden carpet. There were little red and gold beds lying around the place for the pets. There were toads, rats, cats and owls. Hedwig was on a perch above a bed with a black cat in it. Something like a gust of wind came from above. Harry tilted his head up quickly enough to see that the same black cat who was sleeping under Hedwig had flown up to the ceiling, which like all of the other rooms, had a phoenix chandelier. Harry rubbed his eyes. No, cats didn't fly! But it _was_ flying, and it had large black wings, almost like raven's wings on its back. 

"Professor Dumbledore said that was due to illegal enchantment of animals," came a voice. 

Harry looked over and saw Cho sitting down with a phoenix perched on her shoulder. She was stroking it slowly and not letting her gaze wander from the magnificent sight of the phoenix. Harry recognised it as Fawks. 

"Oh," Harry said quickly, "Who owns it?"

"I don't know," admitted Cho, standing up and finally looking at Harry, "I reckon it's a member of the Order, one that hasn't came here yet." 

"Um…you know about the Order?" asked Harry awkwardly. 

Cho sighed and looked away, "It's not really fair they wont let any of us into their meetings."

Harry cocked his head. That had nothing to do with his question, "No, its not." He agreed, "But…why are you here?"

Cho remained silent for what seemed like an eternity but could only have been a few minutes. Finally, she looked over to Harry, her dark eyes full of tears. "Harry, there after me! I don't know why-but they are!" 

Harry looked at her sympathetically. He knew what it was like to look over his shoulder all the time, to have to watch what he was saying incase he let something slip. It was practically the story of his life. 

They remained in silence for about 10 minutes before Harry broke the silence. 

"Sooo…how's your summer been?"

-----

There. Please do review! Next chapter'll be longer, I promise! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews, guys, I _really_ appreciate it. Ginnyblack, thank you! I had to write the summary very quick (and I'm bad at them anyway). They wont be outside very much, though. TheGenkiGirl, thank you too. Truth be told, I don't really know the genre yet, either…read this chapter to answer your question about this being Harry/Cho. Thank you too, Cornette. Actually, Headquarters' is based on a place I know in RL, just 'magicked' up a bit, y'know? Headmaster Cromwell, I'm definitely continuing. Cho isn't really a _decent_ person, she's just _scared_. At least that's what _I_ think. I cant seem to get to your RPG at the moment, but I'll keep trying. Kit Kat, thank you. I'll try write longer chapters. Same as above for Harry/Cho. No-body famous, thank you too. Well, Cho may never get to say what she wanted to…And Alex, thank you also. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. 

-----

Cho looked slightly taken aback at this comment. How was her summer? After what she'd just told him?

"Rotten," she replied, "Harry…I'm really sorry about…about everything! About Marietta telling about the DA and about our date."

Harry looked away, "Yeah. It's ok."

"And…I was wondering, on our next Hogsmeade weekend, do you want to…go back to that coffee shop? Just to kind of redo what went wrong last time…" Cho asked, blushing furiously and turning away. 

Harry shook his head, "Cho…" he began awkwardly, "I…um…I don't think it'd work. You still miss Cedric too much." 

He was lying, but what could he do? Tell Cho he didn't want to date her?

"Oh…ok, I understand." Cho said, blushing harder than every, "Well…I'll see you around then. Goodbye." 

With that, she carried Fawks to his perch and broke into a run for the door. Harry sighed and sat down. An orangy colored cat wandered through the door that Cho had left open and over to him. It rubbed against his leg.

"Hello there," he said to the cat, "I haven't seen you before." 

It meowed and jumped onto his lap.

"Who do you belong to, then?" he continued. 

It gazed up at him from its pale blue eyes. Then it jumped back down and darted out of the door again, leaving Harry to his own thoughts.

-----

Harry stayed in the Pet Room for hours. Only when Lupin came ushering him up to bed did he go. He was, again, sharing a room with Ron. It wasn't a match to the other rooms, though. This one was dark purple with a white carpet and white ceiling. There was a light on the ceiling, though it wasn't a chandelier. It was possibly a illusion of the moon, though Harry did not know. There were two beds it in it, one beside the door and one under the window. One had a medium purple cover and the other a silver one. There was a white wardrobe at the foot of the purple covered bed (which was beside the door). There was a painting beside the window. The face was one he knew from Dumbledore's office. 

"Hiya, Harry." Ron's voice came from behind him, "I only just got here today, too."

"Good," Harry grinned, "Because I call the purple bed. I don't fancy talking all night to a painting." 

Ron groaned, "Fine." 

-----

The next morning they had a long sleep. No one woke them up until they woke up themselves. They got dressed and went downstairs. Ron showed Harry to the kitchen; a large, green room with a black table in the middle. The chairs around the table were black with green cushions on them. There were no windows in the kitchen at all. There was a door leading to a smaller room with smells of bacon and toast wafting through. Harry supposed that was where Mrs. Weasly was cooking. 

"Hi, Harry." Said a bright voice. 

Tonks and Kingsley Shaklebolt were sitting at the table. Harry knew he hadn't known Tonks all that long, but it seemed to him that she didn't look as happy as last year. Well, she wouldn't, Harry reminded himself, her mother and Sirius were cousins. 

Ron and Harry took seats at the end of the table and shortly, Mrs. Weasly came out to them.

"What would you like for breakfast, boys?" she asked happily, "Toast, bacon, eggs, cereal-"

"Toast, please." Ron and Harry said at the same time. 

"Ok, I'll be right back." Mrs. Weasly beamed and dashed off and back into the other room. 

"Who else is here, anyway?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, as I told you last night, I'm only here a few hours more than you are," Ron replied, "But Bill and Charlie are here, and so is Cho Chang, Ginny and Hermione. Plus Tonks and Kingsley drop in often. I think Lupin stays here, too. Dumbledore's been here most of the time I have. I saw Mc Gonagall here yesterday, too."

Hermione, Ginny and Cho appeared at the door and walked in together talking. 

"Morning." Harry said to them.

"Hi," Ginny said, grinning widely. 

Harry noticed Tonks and Kingsley had started talking quickly in an undertone. 

"Anyone have an extendable ear?" he whispered. 

Ron grinned, "Always." He whispered back and handed Harry one. 

Harry listened through it.

"It's unbelievable-she's not plussed by it at all, its like she doesn't care." Tonks was murmuring. 

"But she's definitely doing a good job?" Kingsley replied.

"Dumbledore is proud of it." Nodded Tonks, "He says she's doing a better job than Dung."

"Possible-they were both dragged into it kicking and screaming." Chuckled Kingsley. 

"But I just have a weird feeling. I mean, I know when-" Tonks began, but Kingsley held up a hand to silence her.

Kingsley turned his head slightly and caught sight of the extendable ear. He winked at Harry.

"Doubt you heard much, mate." Kingsley told Harry, "You wouldn't understand it anyway. Well, c'mon." he said, turning to Tonks, "If we're gonna be overheard here we better get going." 

Tonks nodded and followed Kingsley out.

"What were they talking about?" mused Hermione, "Who's doing a good enough job?" 

"You got me," Ron shrugged, "Maybe it's one of you three. What are you hiding?"

The three girls looked blankly at Ron. He glared at them, almost as though expecting one of them to turn into Malfoy. 

"Ron, we don't know anymore than you do, you idiot." Ginny snapped, "Now let me get some breakfast." 

-----

After breakfast, Harry was told that Ginny, Cho and Hermione were sharing the attic room. Harry was amazed by the amount of rooms there were in this house-apparently, a new one appeared everytime a new person entered the house so they were never short. Around lunch time, they were sitting on the stairs talking. 

"Harry, can I have a word with you?" Hermione asked, then noticing Ron, Ginny and Cho, Hermione added, "In _private_."

"Ok," Harry replied and followed Hermione to the kitchen, which was deserted. 

"Harry," Hermione said, turning to him, "Cho isn't a bad person. Really." 

"Your point?" sighed Harry.

"Why don't you give her a chance?" Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt." Harry snapped stubbornly, "And I though she was going out with whats his name? Michael Corner or something."

"She dumped him." Hermione told him, "She really likes you, Harry."

"Well, I don't _really_ like her." Harry replied, still stubborn, "I already told you what happened last time. She started crying about Cedric." 

Hermione rolled her eyes again and let out an annoyed frustrated noise. She stormed out of the room.

Harry shrugged and murmured to a white cat which was sitting on the floor, watching him intently, 

"Whats her problem?"

-----

Phew! That one was hard to write…well, does that answer your question about this being a Harry/Cho fic? I hope so! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. TheGenkiGirl, you'll get it soon enough! Um…about what Harry said last chapter…um, I don't think he'd say it either, but…well…he did! Lol, I honestly don't think I'll change this to humour, though, at least not yet. I like Tonks, too (hence why the character I made up is a relation…read this chapter), and I'm pretty clumsy, too. Clumsy people of the world unite! LOL!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. Well, aside from _one_ character in this chapter. Give you three guesses who.

-----

Harry stayed in the kitchen for awhile longer. Hermione was furious with him, and something about the cat was comforting. Wait a minute, he thought, _another_ cat? How many cats _were_ there anyway? 

Shuddering slightly, thinking that Phoenix Manor might aswell be called Cat Manor, Harry got up and made for his and Ron's room, thinking mildly about writing to Hagrid. 

"Harry, what took you so long?" asked Ron as Harry walked passed him on the stairs. 

Hermione was there, too, glaring at Harry. 

"Nothing, just wanted to…play with a cat," Harry replied, then he added, "I'll see you later, Ron, I want to write to someone."

Ron looked incredulously at Harry as he walked into their room and shut the door. Wasn't _everyone_ Harry _ever_ wrote to now at Phoenix Manor, too? Well, aside from Sirius, but that couldn't be helped…

-----

In the room, Harry thought slowly of something to write to Hagrid. What if Hedwig was intercepted, like she had almost been the year before? He couldn't risk it, so instead he wrote

__

"Hagrid,

Please come and visit, we're dying to see you. Professor Dumbledore knows where, just ask him.

Harry" 

Not very much, Harry decided, but the best he could do without giving out any vital details. This written, he folded the piece of paper up, wrote "_Hagrid_" on the back and made his way to the pet room, where Hedwig was. 

-----

In the pet room, he saw someone sitting in the corner under Hedwig's perch. The black cat with wings was sitting on their lap. Harry didn't know who this person was, but before he could ask, a deep voice came from the corner where he had seen Fawks before. 

"Hello, Harry," Dumbledore said, "Meet the youngest member of the Order of the Phoenix." 

The person sitting under Hedwig's perch got to their feet and walked out of the shadows. She was a girl of around Harry's age. She had long, dark purple hair that reached far below her waist. Her eyes were dark and sparkling. Something about her reminded Harry of someone else he knew, but he couldn't think who. 

"Hi," the girl said.

There was a sharp "crack" and Tonks was suddenly standing beside Dumbledore.

"Professor," she said breathlessly, "You'll never believe what-oh, I'll tell you later." She cut off quickly seeing Harry, "Harry, this is my sister, Phoebe. Dad named her," she added hastily, "He's a muggle, he didn't want another 'Nymphadora' like mum did." 

"No, he wanted a 'Phoebe' instead," Phoebe murmured.

"If we make our way up to my quarters, we should be undisturbed." Dumbledore said in an undertone to Tonks. 

Tonks and Dumbledore left. Phoebe went back to the black winged cat. 

"How old are you?" asked Harry curiously.

"16," replied Phoebe.

"And you're in the Order? Are you in Hogwarts?" Harry asked quickly. He couldn't believe it. Why wasn't he in the Order? He was older than Phoebe.

"I am in the Order, yeah." Phoebe replied, sighing and added in an undertone, "Not that I want to be…" then taking her voice back to normal level she continued, "Yeah, I'm in Hogwarts. Same as you-Sixth year Gryffindor." 

"How come I didn't see you before?" asked Harry, bulging with questions, "Can you change like your sister can? Are you a whats-it-called…Metamorphmagus?" 

"I get up earlier than you do, that's why you haven't seen me before," replied Phoebe, "I'm not a Metamorphmagus, but I _can_ change, its just I can change into _anything_. I'm a Metamorph." Seeing the blank look on Harry's face she added, "Yes, there _is_ a difference." 

Harry walked over and took Hedwig off her perch. Tying the letter to her leg and releasing her out of a window, he started the questions again.

"And your…um…cat-thing, what happened to it?" Harry asked, "I mean, Cho Chang told me it was a result of something like misuse of magic."

"Who, Zebidia?" Phoebe said, laughing, "Nah, Zebidia's never been _touched_ by a wand. He's not a cat, either. Infact, he's not entirely an animal, either. He's some kinda weird being from a different dimension." 

Harry tilted his head, though from some of what he'd learned since discovering the magical community, it probably wasn't a lie. 

"So I take it your allowed to do magic outside of school?" asked Harry.

Phoebe nodded, "Forced to, actually. Same with Apparation." 

"Oh, so you were one of my guard last year?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yeah," she nodded. Then she checked her watch and jumped up, cursing, "I've got to-"

A sharp crack announced the arrival of someone else. Kingsley stood in the centre of the room, pointing to his watch.

"I know!" moaned Phoebe, "I'm late! Bye Harry!"

With two more cracks, Kingsley and Phoebe had gone. 

Harry went upstairs to tell the others exactly how old Phoebe was. He was quite angry that he wasn't allowed in the Order, even if he _wasn't_ a Metamorph, he still had lived through meeting Lord Voldemort more than once. 

"Ron!" he exclaimed when he saw Ron, "Ron, you'll never guess what I've just done!"

Ron looked at Harry as though he had two heads, "What?" he asked cautiously.

"I met the youngest member of the Order!" Harry continued.

"We all have," Ron replied, still looking cautious, "Its Tonks, isn't it?"

"Well…sort of…its Phoebe Tonks, Tonks little sister." Harry continued once more, "And guess what? She's the same age as us!"

Ron looked furious at this, "Then why can't we be in the Order? Where is she?" 

"She's gone now, but she's allowed use magic out of school and she can apparate and everything!" Harry told him. 

Ron glared at a door, "Mum wont even tell me what they're talking about now." 

Hermione, who had been sitting in silence with Ginny and Cho while Harry and Ron spoke, raised her head slightly, "Well, Phoebe's already said nothing much is going on at the moment…just guarding Harry…"

"You already knew and didn't tell us?" yelled Ron, "What kind of friend _are_ you?"

"I knew two, and so did Cho," said Ginny quietly, "We just assumed you knew, too."

"And Phoebe promised to tell us if anything happened," Hermione said quickly, "And we'll tell you, but she's not here that much, so it might take awhile…"

"Never mind that!" snapped Harry, "How did you know before we did?"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, "Harry, I share a dormitory with her."

-----

Right, and I've uploaded another chapter for you, too. Go read it! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, fifth chapter. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Phoebe Tonks, who prolly wont be in this chapter anyway. 

-----

The next few days went by fine. One day, Harry woke up to Hedwig's hooting. Finally, Hagrid had written back.

__

"Harry,

I'm coming to visit you very soon. On important business with Olympe at the moment, be back soon, though,

Hagrid" 

That made Harry happy, even though Hagrid hadn't said exactly when he was coming. By the day, though, Hermione seemed to get angrier at Harry for frivolous things and Cho seemed to get more depressed. Ron seemed clueless to all of this, but Ginny seemed to try and ignore it. 

"Potter, can I have a word?" asked a low, soft voice. 

Harry spun around. He saw but he didn't believe. Why was Snape here?

"Fine," Harry replied and followed the potions master. 

"Your OWLS," Snape began. Harry noticed his eyes looked surprised and astonished, "You haven't, by any chance, received the results yet?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Sir, the results haven't came to any of us yet." 

"That's what I thought," Snape nodded, "Well, I better cut to it. Even though last year you were, by far, my worst pupil, you managed to scrape the best result out of all of your class."

Harry raised his eyebrows. That was, he supposed, good news. Infact, he was so delighted at this news, he could have hugged Snape. 

"That's…that's good, Professor," Harry said weakly. No way did he ever expect this.

"Yes, it is," replied Snape hurriedly, "That's beside the point, though. I want to know if you are intending on taking potions for your NEWTS?" 

Harry pondered this, "Well, yes Professor, I was thinking that if I got the scores, I would." 

"That's good," Snape replied calmly. Harry was starting to worry-where had his loathing look everytime he saw Harry's face gone? "And the others in your year? Have any of them decided yet?"

"Um…well, Ron and Hermione haven't said…" Harry replied thoughtfully, "And Phoebe's gone off somewhere a few days ago with Kingsley and she hasn't been back since…and I haven't seen the others since the end of term." 

"Ok," Snape replied, "Ok. Then, Potter, I will welcome you in my class. Good day." 

He swept off. Harry was still scared of this. Snape, welcome Harry in his class? Harry doubted it. Was Snape sick or something? 

Harry shrugged it off and went to find Ron and the others. 

"Were you just talking to who I think you were?" asked Ron, craning his neck to see if Snape was still there.

Harry nodded, "He seemed…weird…"

"I know," Ginny piped up, "He's being _nice_ to us today. I mean, he actually gave us _Chocolate Frogs_." 

"You sure they weren't poisoned?" asked Harry, narrowing his eyes slightly. He wouldn't put it past Snape.

"I didn't eat them," Ginny said quickly, blushing slightly, "But Ron did…and he's ok, aren't you?"

Ron's tongue suddenly stuck out the side of his mouth and he started making retching noises. Just as quick as he started, he stopped.

"Yeah, ofcourse I'm ok," he grinned. 

Ginny shot her brother a deathly glare. 

"Don't do that," she hissed. 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Anyway," he said, turning to Harry, "We were thinking about going out to the back yard. Dumbledore said they had pegasus horses out there."

"Did you _see_ the size of the ones Madame Maxime had last year?" asked Harry, his eyes beginning to bulge, "If you expect me to get on one of those your-"

"No," Ron said quickly, "These are the size of _normal_ horses…or so Dumbledore says…"

"Indeed, these horses are no bigger than your average horse," a warm voice said.

Harry turned his head around and saw their headmaster standing there.

"Oh…" Harry replied, not really knowing what to say.

"And they are all very much tame," Dumbledore continued, sitting down, "So if you feel like going for a fly on them, feel free. The meadow out the back is protected by the same magic as the manor." 

"Ok then," Harry nodded, "Maybe I will go…I won't fall off, will I?"

Harry remembered how, once upon a time, Mrs Figg, a kindly old woman who was the very reason he actually got back to Hogwarts last year, had brought him to the Zoo because she had felt sorry for him. He had been only around five at the time. She had paid for him to go on a pony ride, but unfortunately, Harry hadn't held on properly and had found himself tumbling off its back the very second it had started to move. 

Dumbledore laughed, his blue eyes twinkling, "No, these pegasus wont let you. They're trained, you know." 

Ginny stood up quickly and started to walk impatiently around, "What are we waiting for, then?"

Harry sighed. What was he getting himself in for? 

-----

The meadow was beautiful, there was no other explanation for it. The grass was of the greenest he'd ever seen, the trees stood proudly in various spots. All Willows, Harry noted. There were small, red roses growing along an extremely tall wall which ivy clung too. On the other side, there were stables. There must have been hundreds, because they extended to the other end of the meadow. Out of each two parted door, a beautiful horses head was looking out. Some were white in colour, some dapple-grey. Others were pure black and some were brown. Harry thought that even though all of the horses were beautiful, the pure black ones were most beautiful. Harry noticed that there were names stapled above each stable. As he walked up to pet some of the horses and take a look at exactly how far these stables went to, he noticed that there were other coloured horses, too. Palominos, appaloosas, piebalds, you name it they were there. 

"So, will we take some out?" asked Ginny. She was positively dancing with excitement. 

"S'pose," Harry replied nervously.

Ginny walked up to a white horse, who's name, Harry noticed, was Thunder. Ginny opened the door and led her out. She already had her tack (A/N: saddle, etc) on so Ginny scrambled up on her. Thunder started to fly immediately.

Ron watched Ginny, mesmerised, while Hermione and Cho walked up to the stables, too. Cho chose an appaloosa who's name was Spot. Hermione chose a palomino called Treasure. Both already had their tack on, too and both girls flew up to Ginny and Thunder.

Harry and Ron exclaimed exasperated glances, but walked up to the stables too. Ron took out a dapple-grey horse called Pebble and Harry took out a brown horse called Blitzen. Both of them followed the girls in taking the horses up to Ginny. 

It was a strange sensation, flying by horse. It was most unlike flying by broomstick. It was unlike flying by Thestral, too, as there were no bones to distract Harry. Straight away, Harry lost his fear of horses and started to enjoy this great way of flying.

-----

Yay! Two chapters for the price of one! LOL! I want to warn you, I'm going away on Friday for a week, so there wont be any updates till I get back. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm back! Whoo! Ok, TheGenkiGirl…um…to quote Fred and George, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies." Naw, really, cant say. I shoulda proof read…*grumbles* what she _should_ have said was…well, cant tell you _that_, either. Let's just say, she _wasn't_ a broom, but she _might_ have been one of the _backup_ guard. However, you _will_ find out…sooner or later…

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. Just Phoebe and her cat…ehh…_thing_…Zebidia

-----

"HARRY! WAKE UP!" 

Harry rolled over and put his hands over his ears. No…no, not yet. He _wanted_ to sleep. _Needed_ to sleep.

But Ron's voice persisted.

"Harry! Please, you've gotta get up! It's Hedwig!" 

At those words, Harry shot up like a bolt. His owl, he had to know what was wrong.

"What? Where is she? Whats wrong?" 

Ron shook his head. It was then that Harry noticed he was grinning. 

"Nah, mate, theres nothing _wrong_…" Ron grinned, "Unless, ofcourse, you _don't_ want a load of little owlets…" 

"What do you mean, owlets?" Harry replied, not believing his ears.

"She's just laid a load of eggs." Smirked Ron, "Hedwig's gonna be a Mum!"

Harry lay back down, breathing slowly again and feeling light-headed. He looked at the window. No light shone through it. Then he looked at his watch. 4:30. 

"Ron, go back to sleep!" moaned Harry.

-----

A few hours later and Harry was dragged from sleep again. This time someone was yelling in the hall.

"You coulda screwed it _all_ _up_!"

"Calm down, it's all _ok_!"

"No it's _not_. I'm fed up of _you_, getting on my case for-"

"But nothing went _wrong_!"

"Everything! And it's not like your _completely_-"

"Idiotic fool. You ought to grow up sometime, if you _want_ to-"

"_Faultless_, because your not! _Your_ just as-"

"Keep your _job_! I _know_ your only 21, but you need to _grow_ up! Take my-"

"Clumsy as the rest of us, but you try and hide it by acting all _high_ and _mighty_ like your-"

"Advice for _once_, get a brain!"

"Better than the rest of us! Get a _life_!" 

Harry crept to his door and over to the banister. He looked down and saw Tonks and Kingsley glaring at each other, wands out and looking furious. Phoebe was standing slightly away, looking flustered and helpless. From what he had heard, he figured that Phoebe had been trying to calm them down, while Kingsley told Tonks to grow up.

"I _have_ one! But mine has _purpose_!" Kingsley yelled. 

"Oh _really_?" snapped Tonks, her face going red in anger, "All work and no play, is it? Cause that's what you _reflect_! And ofcourse, _mine_ doesn't _count_, does it? I have _fun_, but ofcourse I'm not _supposed_ to mention that in front of _you_!"

That had done it. Kingsley drew out his wand and muttered something. The wand wiggled slightly and doubled itself. It's double turned into a sword. 

Apparently, Tonks was thinking along the same lines because her wand did the same.

All the while, Phoebe was looking on, still helpless.

Kingsley took two steps forward. Tonks did the same. They drew out the swords and became involved in a vicious and dangerous sword battle. 

About fifteen minutes later, Phoebe had became very fed up and said something (A/N: which, because I _don't_ want this story deleted if someone reports it, I wont print.) loudly. She glanced up, saw Harry and Apparated beside him. 

"Hi," she sighed.

"_Whats_ going on?" Harry asked.

"Same old," she replied gloomily, "It's _always_ like that these days. Nymphadora had a little mishap involving a very head-strong Troll and Kingsley blew. We got it under control…" Phoebe grimanced. "_Eventually_." She mumbled.

"Oh…" Harry replied, not really knowing what to say.

"No serious injuries, though," Phoebe said, looking brighter, "Yet." 

"This," said a worried voice from above them, "Is just what Dumbledore always warned us about. Good fighting good." 

Harry and Phoebe looked up to see Hermione leaning over a banister above. 

"Yes, but-" Phoebe began, but glancing down she groaned, "It's getting bad now. Better go break it up."

Phoebe Disapparated downstairs. 

"Look, if you two don't stop fighting like Deatheater and…well…Deatheater, I'm going to tell Mum!" she snapped at her sister. Then turning to Kingsley, "And I'll tell yours, too!" 

Kingsley and Tonks muttered something to their swords, which disappeared. But they continued to glare at each other.

"That's _good_, just keep walking." Phoebe said with a forced smile on her face, "Ignore each other…_that's_ it…" 

With that, Phoebe turned around and Harry saw what he had only seen a few times in his life. It was like watching a person shrinking and changing shape. Phoebe had turned into a large white wolf and ran off. 

-----

Harry decided someone _really_ didn't want him to sleep today so he got dressed and went downstairs. No one else was up, but the slamming of two doors told him that Tonks and Kingsley had went to their own rooms in a huff. Harry made his way to the window, where a tapping noise was coming. He opened it and a small owl fluttered in looking extremely tired. Harry realised it was Pigwidgeon. 

And he had a letter with Harry's name on it.

Harry unfolded the letter quickly and read it.

__

"Harry,

I don't know what to tell you first-that I'm fine, or not to write. Well, I suppose I'd better tell you not to write first-then maybe you'll listen! There are some reasons I don't want you to send an owl-mainly because they're on their guard now, and I don't want it to be intercepted. Then because I'm hiding now, and I don't want anyone to know where I am. 

Secondly, I am fine. Don't worry, and don't be sad. Despite hiding, I'm happy. I heard Malfoy's in Azkaban-that's great! I'm really happy about that! 

I will write again soon, I have much to tell you. But now I have to go feed something."

Harry read and re-read the letter. It hadn't been signed. He had an idea, a vague hope though it was, that _maybe_, just _maybe_…

But it _couldn't_ be. He'd seen him _die_…it was too much to hope for, after he'd got top marks on his Potions OWL. 

But he _kept_ that hope in his heart. After all, he, more than _anyone_, deserved hope, for it was something he rarely had.

-----

All that day, Tonks and Kingsley seemed very cold towards each other. They didn't speak once and kept throwing each other nasty looks from across the table at dinner.

"Kingsley, you should really _try_ and make it up!" Hermione begged from where she was sitting with Kingsley and Ginny at dinner.

"No." Kingsley said stubbornly.

"Tonks, I'm sure he didn't mean much by it!" Harry tried from where he was sitting with Tonks and Ron.

"Forget it." Replied Tonks, "He's stupid, he is. He's got a stick shoved so far up his-"

"Just try!" Ron and Harry tried again.

No matter how they tried, neither Ginny, Hermione, Ron or Harry could get them to talk again. It was depressing sitting near them at all. 

And apparently Phoebe thought along the same lines, as no one had seen her since Tonks and Kingsley had fought, though Lupin guessed she was spending the night in a nearby dog shelters. 

"Why would she do _that_?" asked Ron, bewildered.

"Oh, she _often_ does that." Chuckled Lupin, "Frightens the life out of the owners in the morning, when they go to check on her and she's gone." 

Ron raised an eyebrow and said, "Did someone, by any chance, play Quidditch with her when she was a baby, using her as the _Bludger_?" 

Lupin laughed, "No. She just cant _stand_ being under the same roof as her sister and Kingsley when they fight." 

-----

But the next day, Phoebe didn't come back. Nor the next, or the one following that. Infact, on the third day, some of the other members of the Order seemed worried.

"Are you _sure_ you checked all of the dog shelters or animal rescue centres in the country?" Tonks asked Kingsley worriedly.

They had seemed to melt the ice once Phoebe had been missing for a few days. Kingsley felt sorry for Tonks and both had reached an un-spoken agreement to try and be friendlier towards each other.

"I'm sure," he replied, "What about cat shelters?" 

"Done. She would never be a cat, anyway, she doesn't really like them." Tonks replied.

-----

The afternoon that followed, however brought Mad Eye Moody, and _any_ hope of finding Phoebe alive again, for Harry and Ron, was extinguished. 

"This is the way things were in the _old_ days," Moody told Harry and Ron, "It all started this way. Someone'd go missing…"

"Then what?" asked Ron cautiously.

"They'd be found a couple of weeks later. Maybe in a ditch, maybe in a shed." Moody replied, "Didn't matter much in the _end_. They all had one thing in common. They were _dead_." 

Harry exchanged glances with Ron, though feeling that maybe Moody was right. Maybe Phoebe _had_ met a Deatheater.

-----

That night, Harry was looking out his window to the lane below. True, if someone _was_ standing in that lane, looking up at the Manor, they wouldn't be able to _see_ it. That was when he noticed two frighteningly yellow little lights shining up at him. No, he decided, no, they _weren't_ lights. They _couldn't_ be lights, what lights were almond shaped and yellow with two black slits in the middle? 

The light…_things_…stayed in the shadows for a few more minutes. They started to move forward slowly but steadily. Harry realised what he was looking at were two eyes, belonging to a magnificent little black cat, with some small pattern on its right fore-leg. What that pattern was, Harry couldn't see, but it was there nonetheless. The cat had sat down again. It began cleaning itself, first rising it's right paw up to its little white nose and bringing it down again, then rising it's left to its eyes and bringing it down again. All the while, Harry was watching it's little paws with their white claws going up and down. As he watched it, the cat didn't take it's yellow eyes off the same spot. Harry yawned and moved closer to the glass, trying to make out exactly what the cat could be watching. Something stirred behind the cat, making it's silky black form move forward. Harry watched as glossy coat shone in the moonlight as it sat back down again.

And it was watching him.

-----

There! I wanted to make it longer, but I couldn't cause what I had in mind wouldn't fit in this chapter. What happened to Phoebe? Who wrote that letter?

(A/N: As of September 1 st, I'll be at school again L that means that, maybe, the chapters wont come as freequently, but I'll certainly try. And I'll try hard!)


	7. Chapter 7

Uh, Head Master Cromwell? I cant really _get_ to the rpg…but I'll sure as hell try again! Thanks for your comments, Achilles4. Is Harry gonna be with Phoebe? *****chuckles*** **nah. That'd all have come out (sort of) in chapters to come anyway. Um…Harry _did_ get that letter, but no one can be sure of who it's from…

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except Phoebe and Zebidia.

-----

No, it _couldn't_ be watching him. It couldn't _see_ him. And it was only a _cat_, why would it watch him? 

"Hey, Ron!" Harry said quickly.

"Hm?" replied Ron.

"C'mere, look at this cat." Harry said quickly.

Ron strode over and looked down at where the cat was. 

"It's a _cat_." Ron replied, "What about it?" 

"It's watching me!" Harry told Ron. Seeing the look of disbelief on Ron's face, he added, "No really! It is!" 

"Whatever you say, mate, whatever you say." Ron replied, shaking his head slightly and walking away.

"Oh my god!" Ron exclaimed suddenly, "Harry! You'll _never_ believe this! God! Harry!"

"What?" asked Harry.

"Harry, you've got a tail! It's like a rat's tail!" Ron said, sounding faint. He ran to the door and yelled "Professor Dumbledore! Harry needs your help!"

"Mate, hold on." Harry said quickly, "I don't _have_ a tail!" 

"Just _look_!" Ron said.

Harry looked and sure enough, there was a long rats tail was sticking out of the back of his pants. Dumbledore rushed up, but he didn't seem surprised.

"_Ah_," Dumbledore said softly, "I expected this." 

"What do you _mean_?" Harry panicked, "You expected me to have a _tail_?"

"No…" replied Dumbledore, still softly, "I told you a few years ago that when you saved Wormtail's life, he was bound to save your life sometime."

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with…" Harry began, but a look of dawning comprehension came to his face, "_Oh_…"

"You see, no matter how, he was bound to save your life sometime, in some way, shape or form," Dumbledore explained, "And I know it is unclear how transferring his power to change to a rat to you can possibly help, but it will come clear sometime. He is bound to you for life." 

Harry sighed, "Well, how do I get rid of this tail? I mean, how do I even change into a _rat_?" 

"Focus, Harry, and you will know." Dumbledore replied, smiling slightly. He walked over to the window and smiled even more, "And remember this: the cat chases the rat, never the other way around." 

With a sharp crack, Dumbledore was gone. 

"Ok…_focus_…" Harry said.

And he focused. And he focused. And finally, he felt himself shrinking and turning into a rat. Quickly, he turned back.

"Harry! That was _awesome_!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe, but I'm never doing it again." Harry replied, "I'm going to sleep." 

With that, and wondering what Dumbledore meant by _'The cat chases the rat, never the other way around'_, Harry drifted to sleep.

-----

The next day, August 29, was a bit of a drag. None of the members of the Order were there, they were all out looking for Phoebe. Harry was depressed. He now had something in common with Peter Pettigrew, the man who had given details to Voldemort, details that had resulted in Harry's parents, Lilly and James Potter's deaths. Harry could never forgive him for that.

Yet, he could not help wondering; what had Dumbledore meant? Harry made up his mind. The next time he saw Dumbledore, he would ask. The next time was sooner than he thought.

"Professor?" Harry called as he saw the old, tall man walking down the stairs and in the direction of the petroom. 

"Why, hello Harry!" Dumbledore smiled, turning around and stopping so that Harry could catch up.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Harry told him, "What did you mean by 'the cat chases the rat, never the other way around'?" 

Dumbledore smiled softly. "How silly of me!" he chuckled, "I said it wrong. What I was _supposed_ to say was 'The cat chases the rat but the dog chases the cat'. A big _difference_, you know?" 

Harry nodded, "But I still don't get it."

"Harry," Dumbledore said, placing a soft hand on the teenager's shoulder, "It will be clear to you soon enough. Now, I must be going. Take care and good day!"

-----

Harry still didn't understand. He sat on the window again, hoping to see that magnificent black cat again, but to no avail. He reminded himself that it had been night-time when he'd seen it before but a loud hooting noise made him jump.

He turned around and saw a small orange owl flying towards him. He hadn't seen it before but the orange reminded him of someone's hair…

The owl landed on the ground in front of him and began to stretch upwards. It was Ginny and she was beaming at Harry.

"Harry! It's _wonderful_, isn't it?" she said breathlessly.

"Wonderful?" Harry asked blankly.

"I'm able to change into an _owl_!" Ginny said, positively dancing with delight, "I've been working on it for awhile now, but that was the _first_ _time_ I've done it _properly_!" 

"Congratulations." Harry smiled, trying to sound very happy for her.

"And I heard that your able to turn into a rat," the smile from Ginny's face suddenly faded, "Harry, I'm _sorry_." she said tentatively.

"Yes, well, just make sure you don't eat me when I'm a rat!" Harry grinned. 

Ginny smiled again, "Don't worry, I wont!" Ginny suddenly lit up even more, "Harry, why don't we practise _together_?"

"Practise?" asked Harry weakly, "Ginny, I dont want to be able to change into a _rat_!" 

"Oh…" Ginny said, sounding disappointed, "I understand…I just thought it'd be fun, you know?" 

Harry sighed, "_Fine_ then. I'll practise with you. Who knows? It could come in handy…_sometime_…" 

Ginny grinned happily, "Thank you, Harry!" she said, hugging him.

Harry smiled back. Well, just because he wasn't happy didn't mean he had to make _other_ people unhappy, too. 

-----

After hours of _'practise'_ with Ginny, she'd finally had enough and let Harry go. One thing was for sure, though. He'd changed his mind about being able to turn into a rat. Even if it did mean that, since he was currently situated in a house full of cats, he'd probably be attacked a few times, he didn't mind. What was a small sacrifice like _that_? 

He just hoped that Zebidia wasn't there, because a cat with wings would _definitely_ have an advantage. Then he remembered what Phoebe had said…Zebidia wasn't even a _cat_…

Harry's thoughts drifted to Phoebe's whereabouts. Was she, as Moody had said, dead? Or was she simply in an animal shelter, fed up of being in the Order and fed up of Kingsley and her sister fighting all the time. 

"Mum says to tell you dinner's ready," Ron said, walking into his and Harry's room, "Whats up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" Harry replied, getting up and walking to the kitchen with his friend.

At dinner, Lupin seemed grave and was talking to Tonks.

"Nymphadora, you _have_ to consider the possibility that…that a deatheater found her, that she's _not_ out there." Lupin was saying softly.

Tonks shook her head, "No." she said flatly, "Phoebe's out there. She's alive, I _know_ it. If she was _dead_…well, she's _not_!" 

The rest of the meal went by in deadly silence, broken only by the door flinging open and Mundungus falling through it, wheezing. 

He looked as if he'd been in some kind of fight; his nose was bleeding heavily, he had a black eye, there was a deep cut from his right eye to his mouth and he was limping. He immediately fell to the floor, still wheezing and panting. 

"Mundungus!" Lupin gasped and ran to him, "What _happened_ to you?"

Dung shook his head, although he was smiling, "Remus-It's ok, its fine." 

"What happened?" Tonks asked, throwing herself down beside him with Kingsley hot on her heels, "_Dung_?"

Dung was grinning from ear to ear, his injuries dripping with blood.

"Your not drunk again, _are_ you?" asked Mrs Weasly.

"No, Molly, I'm not." Dung replied, still grinning, "Malfoy got out of Azkaban."

"_WHAT_?!" yelped Kingsley, Lupin and every other person in the room.

"Is _that_ what your happy about?" growled Lupin.

Dung shook his head, "No, no. I got into a fight with 'im!" 

"And?" asked Kingsley anxiously.

"And 'e let 'is only weapon against me slip!" Dung laughed, "'E told me somethin' useful!"

"Which was?" asked Tonks.

"If we were upset cause someone had _died_, they'd have an advantage. But Malfoy let somethin' slip." Dung repeated.

"WHAT _WAS_ IT?!" yelled everyone else.

"Phoebe's _not_ dead. But-" Dung replied. Then he passed out. 

-----

By the time Dung woke up again, he'd forgotten what the 'but' was, so he couldn't tell them. But Tonks didn't mind; her sister was alive. 

-----

That night, when Harry and Ron went up to their room, Harry sat on the window once more. He was hoping to see that cat again, to see if it would watch him. To prove to Ron that he wasn't imagining things. 

And sure enough, he saw two little almond shaped yellow lights shining out of the darkness. Harry looked into them and they looked into Harry's eyes. And the cat started to move, not taking its yellow eyes off Harry.

It got under a streetlight and Harry could see it properly for the first time. It was, as he had thought the night before, black. It did have white whiskers and yellow eyes. But the mark on its foreleg was still too far away for him to see.

"What you watching?" asked Ron curiously, walking over to the window and sitting on it beside Harry.

"A cat." Harry replied, still looking into its eyes and it continued to look into his, "See that mark on its leg? Can you make out what it is?"

And as if the cat heard them, it moved forwards, displaying the mark clearly for anyone to see.

It reminded Harry of something he'd seen before, though he couldn't place it in his head. He looked to Ron, who looked horrified.

Slowly, Ron began to speak.

"Harry-That's the Dark Mark!" 

-----

Chapter 7 done. Please review! 


	8. Authors Note

Hey, 

Eh, back to school soon. Actually, tomorrow. 1 st September. L So that means I'll have a lot of stuff that *coughs* _has_ to take priority. Hey, don't blame _me_. _I'm_ not the one who invented that evil place. I thought I might've finished chapter 8 before I had to post something like this, but nawwww…

Don't worry, though. You'll get your chapters…maybe only about twice a week, but you'll get them! There isn't an end insight at the moment, and having watched old films all weekend, I have a lot of inspiration!

Sooo, see you all next chapter!

Roisin


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! Thanks for your reviews, and don't worry, I'm not going to quit this! Not now! And keep yer pretty eyes peeled for my new X-Men Evolution fic, out soon!

Disclaimer: don't own any characters except Phoebe and Zebidia…who, for a number of reasons, may not even be in this story any more.

-----

Harry stared in shock as the cat glared up at him. No-It couldn't be. Voldemort didn't recruit _cats_ to be Death Eaters, did he? No, they must be mistaken. 

A sharp crack distracted him.

"Hey Ron, hey Harry!" said Fred brightly, "Whats up?"

He walked over to the window and looked down. 

"Oh! A cat! I _like_ cats!" he exclaimed, taking something out of his pocket and throwing it down.

"What is that?" asked Ron cautiously, "Your not poisoning it, are you? I wouldn't mind if you did, though…"

"No, no, don't worry!" grinned Fred, "It's a mouse, but inside is-"

Harry could already see what it was. The cat had been chasing the clockwork mouse and suddenly went all wobbly.

"-Catnip." Fred finished, laughing. 

The cat was jumping around the place now, meowing loudly. 

"Fred!" said Ron crossly, "Did you see what was on it's leg?"

Fred shook his head.

"THE _DARK_ _MARK_! Are you _stupid_?" yelled Ron.

Fred held up his hand as though to shield himself from Ron, "Hey, mate, no need to get personal!" 

-----

The next day, when Harry went down to breakfast, everyone seemed to know about his being able to turn into a rat. But they were talking about what Malfoy had told Mundungus-about how, maybe, he could be right.

Halfway through breakfast, when everyone apart from him, Fred, George and Ron, Harry turned around and noticed a figure standing by the door. Harry didn't recognise It was a girl, she had long, dark hair which fell below her waist. She had pale skin, but her eyes were dark and something about those eyes…Harry didn't know what it was…made Harry feel numb-like they were the most horrid thing in the universe, but Harry knew they weren't. They were just dark, he decided. He looked to Ron, who was looking equally in awe at this person. Who was she?

"Um, who _are_ you?" asked Fred after a few minutes of silence.

The girl raised an eyebrow and moved further into the light. She seemed angsty, very silent. Yet, not depressed. 

"Uh, why aren't you answering?" asked George after a few more silent minutes.

Harry could now see the girl properly. Her hair was dark, true, but it had a tint off it. A _purple_ tint.

"Phoebe?" asked Harry tentatively. 

She nodded, and as she did, her hair blew over a bit off her face. It was then Harry noticed it-a deep scar over her left eyebrow. 

"What _happened_ to you?" asked Ron savagely. Apparently, he noticed, too. 

Phoebe looked questioningly at Ron.

"Happened to what?" she asked. Her voice was softer and lower than before. This didn't seem like the same person Harry had met just weeks before. 

Ron gaped soundlessly at her, "Everything! You used to…to talk! And your eyebrow? Where did you go? And your hair-it's really dark!"

Phoebe shrugged, "People change, Ron."

She walked out of the room. 

"If I hadn't seen her," George said, looking confused, "I wouldn't have known she was in here."

"Nor would I," Ron replied, also looking confused, "Do you reckon she's hiding something?"

"Nooooo, you don't say!" Fred said sarcastically, slapping his forehead.

-----

"YES! OH YES!"

Harry looked up. Someone was screaming, it sounded like Ginny. He ran to her room. She was positively dancing with happiness.

"Harry-I did it-I'm prefect!" She gasped.

"Good for you!" Harry grinned, "I knew you would!" he looked around, then he added, "I'll see you later, though, I'm packing."

"Already?" asked Ginny, though she was too.

Harry nodded and walked back to his and Ron's room. Envelopes were lying on their beds. They were thicker than any other year. 

"GOOD GOD, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Harry looked up at the roof. Apparently, it was Phoebe. He walked upstairs, letter still in hand, to her room. Knocking on the door cautiously, he walked in.

"Phoebe?" he asked nervously, "Whats wrong?" 

Phoebe stared at her own envelope, which was thrown on the other side of the room. She was looking at it as though it were something incredibly evil.

"Open-Harry-yours-open!" she spluttered.

Harry took this to mean she wanted him to open his. He did so, and a purple piece of parchment fell out. He picked it up and unfolded it. 

In white writing, it said-

__

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

In big letters across the top. Under that, it said:

__

"Harry Potter, you have been chosen as mentor for the following people-

Peter Cash

Emily Healy

Craig Heefeey

Nicholas Rusu

Keeva Weatherwell

Olivia White

Grace Wykal

This, ofcourse, means that you are thought a respectable and responsible student of Hogwarts. We teachers shall trust you to show these new first years around and be there for them should they wish to talk to you about anything whatsoever. You are obliged to write a friendly letter to them now introducing yourself and what you like, etc. The addresses are enclosed, also. This is a new feature to Hogwarts, so please do your best. In other words, don't mess it up, or you shall be facing extreme punishment, which may include expulsion."

Harry sighed and looked to Phoebe.

"You too, huh?" 

"Yup," she replied, "'Cept _I_ got Kenneth Wagner, Scott Colgan, Steven Brady and Alexander Hendrick." 

Later, they found out that Hermione, Ron and Cho got those letters, also. So they decided to write them together.

"What shall we start off with, then?" asked Ron.

"Who're you writing to first, girl or boy?" asked Hermione.

"Eh, girl." Ron replied, "Why does it matter."

"It doesn't," chuckled Hermione, "I was just wondering. I think we should start off with-"

"Hi, Penelope," finished Ron for her, dipping his scroll into ink and writing down his sentence. 

In the end, what Harry had written for Craig Heefeey was-

__

"Hi Craig,

My name is Harry Potter and I am your Mentor for your first year at Hogwarts, at the very least. I am 16 years of age and in my sixth year of Hogwarts. I did my OWL's last year, and even though I didn't think of it then, looking back, I probably should have started to study for it in my second year.

I am on my house Quidditch team, which is brilliant. I support the Chudley Cannons, which I only found out about because my best mate, Ron, supports them. I love Hogwarts. My favourite subjects are Charms and Defence Against The Dark Arts. 

The years at Hogwarts really fly: It seems like only yesterday that I was a first year and being sorted, but I only have a year left. I will truly miss Hogwarts, and everyone I've met there. 

I am in Gryffindor House, which, in my opinion is the best! I'm hoping to see you there, and am looking forward to meeting you on September the 1 st. You can tell me about yourself then, and I am greatly looking forward to it.

All the best, and good luck,

Harry Potter"

He had the same for the others, but with their names on them. Phoebe and Ron had been having trouble with theirs. It was the last thing they wanted, to look after little first years. 

They also got their OWL results. They all did very well and that night, they celebrated.

All of the Order came around, and they stayed up all night celebrating.

-----

For some reason, that chapter was hard to write. It's a bit shorter than the others, and prolly not as good, but I have dreaded homework to do! And lots of it! But I will keep updating, it might just be less than once a week.


	10. Chapter 9

Oh, I cant apologize enough for not updating since September! AGH! Well, what can I say? Time really does fly, and now its summer again. I got caught up in school work, etc. But I'm gonna wrap this story up one way or another, and I'm gonna finish it PROPERLY! crowd scene AMEN SISTA! coughs So yeah, I'm sorry. So please, do review, and if this seems outta the norm for the other chappies, I'm sorry, but I got outta this for awhile. Anyways, review if ya want me to continue!

**Disclaimer**: I dun own anyone. Cept Phoebe and Zebidia. Whos technically a cat, so it doesn't matter. Oh yeah, and the first years. But they don't count.

"And this is the Dungeons," sighed Harry, putting on a smile, "Potions classes are held here."

He led his group of first years back up the spiralling staircases. He brushed bits of jet black hair out of his eyes and pushed his glasses back up his nose. He was done now, thank heavens. He led the first years back to the Great Hall and, forcing yet another smile, bit farewell.

"That's the end of your tour. Any questions?"

Every hand went up.

"Yes, Peter," sighed Harry.

"Did you _really_ get on the Quidditch team in first year?" asked the eager Hufflepuff.

"Yes," nodded Harry, "Next question."

"Did you _really_ face He-who-must-not-be-named _that_ many times?" asked Nicholas.

"Yes," Harry nodded again, feeling himself go red, "Any questions that are _not_ about _me_?"

The hands all went down, save one.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Was Sirius Black really innocent?" asked Craig.

Harry nodded, his forced smile could be forced no more and his expression changed to a cold, sad one, "Yes. As innocent as anyone else in this world. Any questions to do with the school?"

The first years all shook their heads.

"Well then, this is the end of your guided tour," smiled Harry, this time for real, "Though I'm still your mentor. If you need any help, someone to talk to, or even if you get lost and see me around, your always welcome to come along and talk to me. For now, though, go over to your house tables and wait until your Head of Houses come down to bring you all up to your dormitories. Hope to see you around soon! Until then, bye."

Happy to be off, Harry started walking towards Gryffindor house. He couldn't see that mentor thing working again the next year. He chuckled, and looked up.

"Hi, Phoebe!" he called, "How did it go?"

Phoebe stopped at the topmost stair and waited for him. She smiled and rolled her eyes, letting him know she hated it.

"Ugh, it was terrible," she replied, "I hope to _God_ I wasn't like that when I was a first year!"

Harry laughed. That was what he'd expected she'd say.

"I'm sure you weren't," laughed Harry, "You get any Slytherins? I didn't."

Phoebe nodded, "Yeah. I got a couple more students than I was supposed to, because some Slytherin didn't turn up today. Chicken pops or something. Anyway, yeah. I got a couple of Slytherins. A few too many for _my_ liking, too. At least it's over now. D'you know the password?"

Harry groaned, realizing he didn't, "We'll have to wait here until someone comes along who _does_ and hope that they aren't a first year."

It wasn't long until a very harassed Neville came up the stairs, threatening Trevor in a very low voice. He blushed when he saw the two outside the common room, realizing they probably heard him. They chose to ignore it, though.

"Hi Neville," beamed Harry, "D'you know the password?"

"Yes," nodded Neville, still quite pink after being heard scolding his toad, "Its crimson blood."

Harry thought for a second, just a second that Phoebe's eyes had widened. But he decided it must have been his imagination. The three sixth years stepped into the common room, appreciating the fire as they began to warm up. They chose armchairs away from everyone else and Phoebe was delighted when Zebidia jumped up on her lap. She'd been sure he had stayed at Phoenix manor and had been upset about it.

"So what did you two do all summer?" Neville asked, settling himself in his armchair.

Harry exchanged a glance with Phoebe, choosing his words carefully but hoping she'd reply and he wouldn't have go use them.

"Oh, y'know, hung out at Rons." Harry said quickly.

Neville turned to Phoebe, "How about you, Phoebe?"

"Oh, um, nothing much. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Neville seemed doubtful and decided to be bold and ask further questions.

"You two seem to know each other well," he remarked, "But you didn't know each other at all last year."

Harry thought quickly and answered even quicker, "Oh did I forget to mention that I stayed at Phoebes', too? Silly me!"

"You did?" Neville turned an arched eyebrow to Phoebe, "Why?"

"Oh yeah, he did, ofcourse he did. We're related, y'see."

"Yes, Phoebe's my third cousin removed," added Harry, proud of himself for thinking up such a believable lie, "Oh my father's side. But she's always been like a sister to me. We're very close."

"Thought you had no magic relations?" asked Neville, his eyebrow so high it was disappearing rapidly under his hair.

"Well, he does!" replied Phoebe quickly, "But he didn't _know_ until last summer."

"Oh," Neville said, "You know, I wasn't born yesterday. Do you even _have_ any relatives in the school, Phoebe?"

Phoebe quickly turned frosty, "Yes, I do. And I don't want to talk about them."

Neville laughed, "The way you said that, its almost as if your trying to hide the fact that your related to someone bad, like…like…like Draco Malfoy!"

Phoebe shot him a glare, that would have killed him if looks could kill, "Maybe I _am_." She stood up, picked up Zebidia and, yawning, began to walk towards the girls dorms, "See you in the morning."

Neville, in shock from what she'd said, quickly recovered himself, "Your not really, are you?"

Phoebe smirked and looked at him square in the face. She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't really know my family history. _But_ I was once told that almost every wizarding family was related. Something to do with the fact that there are only so many different purebred families left. Think selective breeding, only in wizards. Anyway, I'm off to bed. G'night."

Harry chuckled to himself while Phoebe waved and disappeared up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Harry," Neville squeaked, looking worried, "You…don't think I'm related to Malfoy, do you?"

Harry laughed, "You? Nah, your way too nice to be related to him."

The other boy brightened up, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Harry."

"Don't mention it. I was only saying what is true."

Nevilles' grown a back bone over the summer holidays, hasn't he? REVIEW! PLEASE!


	11. Chapter 10

I know I said I wouldnt continue if you didnt review, and no one did, but I had this chapter ready. But I warn you, as I like to be in advance always, the next chapter will be the last and it wont have an ending, the only reason it will be put up at all is because I wrote it a few nights ago. But after that-no review, no chapter. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer**: I dun own anyone. Cept Phoebe and Zebidia. Whos technically a cat, so it doesn't matter.

---

The next day they discovered Mad Eye Moody was their new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Even though Harry knew this was the real Moody, he couldnt help but feel betrayed and decided against trusting him yet. After all, better safe than sorry, and he thought he'd like this year to be relaxing for once.

---

Days passed. They turned into weeks and before they knew it it was November. Harry was delighted at the fact that the months had gone by uneventfully so far. Well, the first years he was mentor to went up to him a fair few times at breaktime but he didnt much mind that.

It also seemed as though Draco Malfoy had a new croony. He had the same build as Crabbe and Goyle and was even uglier. Harry didnt even know his name, and he didnt want to.

Malfoy had been quiet so far this year, he hadnt said anything to Harry, Ron nor Hermione. Harry didnt care much. He was happy about it. But one cold frosty day in the middle of November, during Care of Magical Creatures, the placid feeling of Malfoy 'ignoring' them melted away as Malfoy and his 'Body Guards' made their way over.

"Pathetic," he murmured at first, and walked on by.

This was all fine. Harry laughed about it, because as he walked off, Malfoy managed to trip himself up. For the rest of the class, and the day, he was quiet and kept his distance.

---

"You again."

Harry turned around, almost slipping in the process. He was on his way to Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione and Phoebe, and apparently Malfoy and his muscular friends were joining them. Harry had thought that after being humiliated in Care of Magical Creatures the day before he would have ignored Harry once more. Apparently he had been wrong in presuming that.

"What do you want _now_?" asked Ron, his temper rising, "Going for another trip? Send us a postcard."

Malfoy chose to ignore the comment, "Phoebe, why on earth do you hang around with such pathetic losers? Why dont you hang around with real wizards, like us?"

Rolling her eyes, Phoebe pulled her scarf tighter around her neck, though leaving it untied, "I _am_ hanging around with real wizards and a real witch, Draco," she replied, the patience in her voice telling them she'd used it many times before when talking to Malfoy, "They are worth a hundred times more than you are, dont forget that. And anyway, dont you have to be _purebred_ to be in your sorry excuse for a gang?"

Ron's jaw dropped, "You two are on _first name terms_?"

"They _are _related, Ron!" replied Hermione.

"Well, Phoebe, you _are _purebred." replied Malfoy.

"Think again, Einstein! My dad's a muggle."

Frowning, Malfoy shook his head, "Surely we can over look that little unfortunate fact, cant we boys?"

His croonies chuckled and nodded.

"Well, I dont care. Do what you will but leave me out of it," snarled Phoebe.

"Reconsider my offer, Phoebe," he walked up to her and took a lock of her hair in his hand gently, twisting it delicately around his fingers, "I wish...you werent my cousin...maybe then you wouldnt hate me..."

"I wish I wasnt your cousin, too," nodded Phoebe, turning away from him and flicking her hair in his face, "Maybe then I wouldnt feel guilty when I kill you."

Malfoy paled, "You wouldnt kill me."

"I might."

"Why?"

"Because you've been tormenting my friends since first year."

"It wouldnt be worth it!"

"To give them a bit of peace? It would."

"But you wouldnt kill me!" replied Malfoy, desperatly trying to reason with her, "You'd end up in Azkaban! And how would you do it?"

"I dont know," Phoebe called back, "I've never killed anyone before."

Malfoy's pale eyes went wide but as he watched the four Gryffindors walk off, he called up to her again, "Meet me in Madam Rosmertas at half past one. _Alone._"

Phoebe paused for a moment, "Why?"

"Come," smiled Malfoy, knowing she was intrigued, "And you'll find out."

Phoebe continued walking, though she slowed her pace some. Hermione quickly caught up with her, even though Phoebe was still walking quicker than the others.

"Well," she demanded, "Are you going to go?"

Ron quickly butted in, "Dont, Phoebe! Its probably a trap!"

"Relax, Ron," replied Phoebe, "As much as I, uh, _love _dear cousin Draco, I dont particularly want to talk to him. Ugh, I dont want to _think _about him!"

"You...werent serious about killing him?"

Phoebe smiled, "Ofcourse not. He's not worth going to Azkaban over, I might meet Uncle Lucius in there."

"He got out."

"Whatever."

Hermione looked thoughtful, and was acting as though she was trying not to say something that she really wanted to say.

"Say it," Harry told her.

"What?" replied Hermione.

"Whatever you want to say."

"I dont want to say anything."

"Yes you do. I know that look."

Hermione sighed, sounding frustrated, "Fine. I think Phoebe should go."

"_What_?!" asked Ron, his eyes wide, "Are you stark raving _bonkers_?"

"No, but it might be worth seeing what he wants. Just a thought."

"It wouldnt! He might do anything!"

"What if he killed her?" added Harry.

"No..." mused Phoebe, looking at Hermione and then at Harry and Ron, "No, Hermione's right. I want to know what Draco's up to. I'll go, see if I cant find out what his side are planning."

And no matter what protests the boys came up with, Phoebe wasnt budging from her decision. She was going to meet Malfoy.

"Fine, but we'll be there," Harry finally gave up, "We'll be at the bar or accross the room if you need us."

"Just light up your wand if you run into trouble," Hermione added, "Though something tells me you most likely wont."

"Right," nodded Phoebe, "What time is it now?"

"Its..." Harry checked his watch, "Oh, its twenty to two. We're too late. Oh well!"

Hermione glared at him, "I'll bet he's still there. We can catch him if we're quick. C'mon!"

So Hermione dragged the other three through Hogsmeade's crowded street until they found the pub.

"Remember. Light up your wand if you need help," murmured Hermione before they went in, "Be careful and dont tell him anything about the Order."

Phoebe nodded, "I know. I havent said anything about it to _anyone, _Hermione. I'm not going to start now."

As they walked through the door, they were instantly aware of how cold it had been outside, though it was hardly surprising because there was snow on the ground outside. Phoebe sighed and walked over to Malfoy's table. His croonies were there, too, but that didnt matter.

"You came," he smiled, "I knew you would. Have a seat. A bit late, arent you?"

"Im not staying long," replied Phoebe, "I mean...I'm not....I dont want-"

"Dont want what?" Malfoy cut her off, gently trailing his fingers against her jaw, "My my, how cold you are, Phoebe. So cold...are you sure your quite well?"

Phoebe scowled and pulled away. She didnt like this at all. The table was round and Crabbe was on one side of her and Goyle on the other. Beside Crabbe was the new croony and between him and Goyle was Malfoy.

"I'm fine," she growled.

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked, taking a lock of her hair once more in his hand and playing with it gently in the same manor as he'd done earlier that day, "Your _awfully_ cold. I'd hate for anything to happen to you."

"Cut to the chase, Draco."

"Well," he began, standing up and indicating to Goyle to switch places with him. When he was beside Phoebe, he continued, "I know your family has been burned off the family tree. Infact, I know you were _never _on it. All because of your father. But I know you'd simply _love _to be on it for once."

Phoebe chuckled, "Hah! Shows what _you _know!"

"Well...I was thinking, and I'm glad your not," continued Malfoy, still playing with her hair, "Because then if I were to, say, ask you out, it would be considered wrong and weird."

"It would still be. And it doesnt matter, because I'd refuse point blank and I'd have to physically injur you," replied Phoebe, "You didnt bring me here to talk about _crap _like that, did you? Because I'm ready to leave if you did."

"No," admitted Malfoy, pushing some of Phoebe's hair away from her ear, he leaned in and whispered something only she could hear.

"Oh dear," she yelped, "Draco, please dont say-"

What happened next, no one was expecting. He leaned in closer, and cut her off with a long passionate kiss. First, she was in shock and her eyes went wide, but then she tried to scramble away. Eventually she managed to break away and stood up swiftly.

"Did that warm your cold skin?" asked Malfoy, his smile sending chills up Phoebe's spine.

"Ugh!" Phoebe moaned, spitting on the ground, "There isnt enough mouthwas in the _world _to clean my mouth! Draco Malfoy, I _hate _you!"

With that, she did the only logical thing she could think to do. It was childish, but it was the only thing that made sense aside from placing a thousand curses on Malfoy at once, which she doubted she could have done anyway. She ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Which was very fast. Seamus Finnegan had seen her run off, and being her best friend since first year, he quickly stood up, running after her. Hermione was doing the same, though Ron and Harry were arguing with Malfoy, who was looking very smug about what he'd done.

Meanwhile, Phoebe had slid down to the ground, and gave a half groan have chuckle.

"Draco...your one annoying git," she sighed.

"Oh Phoebe!" moaned Hermione, throwing herself down beside Phoebe and then hugging her, "I'm sooooo sorry! Me and my big ideas!"

"Its not your fault!" laughed Phoebe, "Its ok!"

"No its not! Its all my fault!"

"Its not, really, its ok." Phoebe began to get up, helping Hermione up, too.

"So," smirked Seamus, "What was it like?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Terrible."

"Bad kisser?"

"Put it this way-I would have been better off kissing a _dog._"

"Oh. So...um...why were you talking to Malfoy anyway?" asked Seamus, slightly confused.

The girls told him about their ideas of finding out what his side was up to, as Harry and Ron walked over to them. The five walked back to Hogwarts.

---

So, review if you want this to go on for longer than one more chapter! I love writing this story, but if no one likes it, I would like to know so I can waste my time on another project. PLEASE REVIEW? Oh, and dont mind the spelling. Im not using a spellcheck atm. Sorry!

AGAIN PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
